


Blanket

by Amatia



Series: FEIF Short Stories [32]
Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: A friend gave me the word blanket and this is the ship I came up with. The reason why I put Owain instead of Odin is because Deep Realms are dead to me. Since they are dead to me, I believe that when Elise moved to Ylisse, Owain/Odin told her everything about him and the country he lived in and then after a while, Ophelia was born. There is my reasoning to it.





	Blanket

Ophelia ran around the castle, wrapped around her body, giggling. Elise giggled herself as she chased her little daughter around. Elise followed her around walls, doors, everything, she didn't realize how energetic her child can be. Ophelia must have gotten that from her. She then kept on running until she ran into her father. She looked up at him, looking like she was about to cry. Owain picked her up and gave her little kisses. It made her laugh again. When Elise finally caught up to Ophelia, she tried to catch her breath. She was very tired running after her, trying to get the blanket that she had. 

"Is everything alright, Elise," Owain asked. 

"Everything is fine. I just need Ophelia's blanket," she replied. 

"No," Oheplia screamed. 

"Ophelia, please don't scream in my ear." 

"Ophelia dear, can I see your blanket? It needs to be washed." 

"No! It's the Chosen Ones' blanket! It'll lose all of its mystic powers." 

"No it won't I promise! So can I please take it?" 

"No!" 

"Owain..." 

"Ophelia, the Blanket of Destiny needs to be washed, or it will fade into the Darkest Abyss of Obscurity." 

"NO! I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" 

"What did I tell you about screaming into my ear?" 

"Sorry." 

"No please give your blanket to your mother." 

"O-Okay." 

Owain put Ophelia down and she walked over to Elise. She took the blanket off of herself and tried handing it to her mother. She wasn't really happy about giving it up. Elise took her hand and went to go clean it. She made sure that Ophelia was watching her when she was cleaning her blanket. Ophelia became very impatient when her mother was cleaning it, but she waited and waited for her to get it clean. She became extremely happy when she got her blanket back. Ophelia then started run around the castle again, wanting to play some more with her favorite blanket in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> A friend gave me the word blanket and this is the ship I came up with. The reason why I put Owain instead of Odin is because Deep Realms are dead to me. Since they are dead to me, I believe that when Elise moved to Ylisse, Owain/Odin told her everything about him and the country he lived in and then after a while, Ophelia was born. There is my reasoning to it.


End file.
